


I did a number on you (but honestly baby who's counting?)

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious, Smut, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: 5 times Derek and Stiles were oblivious to their relationship and 1 time the pack called them out on it.





	I did a number on you (but honestly baby who's counting?)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even tell you how happy I am to finally post this story!   
> The title is from "So it goes..." by Taylor Swift

1.

Stiles was sprawled on the couch as Derek sat by him reading a book. He looked thoroughly interested in the book he was reading, a small frown between his expressive eyebrows. Stiles was looking at him deliberately, his mind miles away but as he stared at the man, he started making many scenarios in his mind. No surprise that all of them included Derek with much less clothing. It was even impressive that with each one Derek was wearing less and less clothes and what they were doing was more and more inappropriate, to say the least. 

“Stop it,” Derek said all of a sudden startling Stiles out of his trance.

“Stop what?” Stiles said with an innocence in his voice that convinced neither of them.

“You know what. It’s distracting.”

Stiles hummed arching an eyebrow. “Interesting.” He murmured.

“Stiles,” Derek said as a warning.

“Derek,” Stiles said in a bored tone. He was bored and horny at this point and looking at Derek gave him all the wrong (right?) ideas.

He started imagining Derek pinning him down on the couch, licking his neck and biting softly where he was the most sensitive, right below his ear. He could almost feel his breathing against his neck, too into the fantasy. His breathing was already altered and he bit his lip so as not to moan. 

“Stiles,” Derek grunted and Stiles couldn’t help but whimper. Derek set his book to the side and pulled Stiles on his lap. “You’re impossible.”

“Yeah? Are you gonna punish me?” Stiles was breathless already, head to the side exposing his neck. 

“Because you’ve been a bad boy?” Derek said teasingly and it was safe to say it surprised both of them how much it turned Stiles on. 

“Really?” Derek asked.

“I can’t help it! You’re too hot saying shit like that,” Stiles grind down on Derek’s lap, making them both moan at the friction.

“Damn it, Stiles. We shouldn’t be doing that,” Derek cried out.

“Why not? We’re adults who really want this.”

“Ugh, you’re a terrible influence,” He said as he placed his hands on Stiles ass to urge him to move again. It made Stiles laugh and moan, it wasn’t a sound he had ever made before, he had to admit.

Derek suddenly got up and Stiles yelped. “What are you doing, dude?”

“If we’re actually doing this I’d rather be on a bed.”

“Oh yeah, great idea, totally on board with that,” Stiles babbled. Derek kisses him mostly to shut him up, and if he had wanted to do that for much longer than he felt comfortable admitting, nobody had to know, right?

Derek placed him carefully on the bed, they were still kissing and Derek was touching Stiles face as if it was the most precious thing in his whole world. Stiles ran one hand through his hair and the other down Derek’s back, bringing him closer. 

“Still want to do this?” Derek asked.

“You’re having doubts?” Stiles sounded a little worried.

“No, just checking.”

“Good, I’m totally willing here, whenever you’re ready.”

Derek ground his hips down. “I think I’m ready enough.”

“Yeah? What about we lose some clothing items?” He said reaching for his own shirt and then going for Derek’s. He whined when he saw Derek bare chest, then blushed and turned them around on the bed until he was on top.

“You’re so hot it’s unfair.”

“Honestly same,” Derek said.

“You’re talking like me,” Stiles teased, leaning down to kiss his lips and then down his neck and chest.

“My brain must’ve fried.”

“Hey,” Stiles protested lifting his head. “I mean, really?”

“Yeah,” He breathed out as Stiles bit softly down on his nipple. “Come here,” Derek said as he reached for Stiles and kissed his lips once again, running his hands down his back and reaching his jeans.

“I think it’s time for these to go.” He said as he pushed his hands into Stiles’ jeans. It was a little awkward to get both their pants and underwear off but, as soon as they did it, they were back on each other’s space, kissing.

Stiles was the one to make a move and take them both in hand, Derek gasped as if it was punched out of him and groaned lowly.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed out and licked into Derek’s mouth.

Derek’s hand ran through Stiles’ body, bringing him closer, pulling their mouths apart to kiss his neck, leaving purpling hickeys up and down his throat. 

“Der,” Stiles said in a pant and whined, dragging the nickname out. 

It didn’t take long for them to come. One right after the other, enjoying the bliss together as their chests touched.

“That was…” Derek started, his breathing still not completely even.

“That really was,” Stiles completed once the other man didn’t care to conclude his thought. 

“We should clean up.”

“I guess, but there’s no way I’m moving right now,” Stiles said as he rested his head on Derek’s chest.

“Lazy ass,” Derek muttered.

“My ass is beautifully lazy, thank you very much,” Stiles said opening one of his eyes to look up at him.

“I’m not fighting you on that,” he retorted and teasingly slapped Stiles’ buttcheek and it startled a laugh out of him. Derek chuckled a little and got up to retrieve a damp towel to get them clean. 

After cleaning the spunk out of their bellies, Derek laid down once again and pulled Stiles close. They shimmered a little to get comfortable and fell asleep.

A few hours later Derek woke up with Stiles getting up and putting on his clothes. He blinked sleepily at him and smiled when the younger man leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

“I gotta go.”

“You should stay,” Derek said while yawning.

“Nah, I already got dressed, besides my dad is going to worry,” Stiles shrugged and blew him a kiss while getting out of the room and then out of the house. 

Derek blinked, an empty feeling on his chest. He was set on ignoring it, so he closed his eyes and pretended it didn’t take him twice as long to fall asleep that night.

2\. 

After their first time, things had gone back to what they had always been. They were friends, they were pack. They could count on each other and they annoyed each other infinitely.

Derek wasn’t having a good day. He was actually having a Very Not Good Day. He was having a really hard time and he couldn’t figure why. 

Stiles wasn’t there to talk to him, he was traveling to a pack they held a peace treaty with, and Derek didn’t really want to open up to anyone else. He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He resigned himself in feeling shitty and angry and sad. 

His phone rang interrupting the pity party he was throwing for himself.

“Hello, handsome,” Stiles said as soon as he picked up the call.

“Hey,” Derek said realizing that might’ve been the first time he spoke the whole day by how hoarse his voice was.

“What’s up?” Stiles tone went from playful to serious and worried in a fraction of second.

“Nothing much, you?”

“Come on, we’re past this, Der.”

“Ugh,” Derek protested. “It’s just-“ He didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way. He heard Stiles sigh.

“Okay, then.”

“Uh, okay what?” Derek frowned.

“You have your boundaries I get it.”

Derek raised a brow, Stiles didn’t even know the concept of boundaries since they first met.

“Alrighty,” Stiles let the word stretch when it was clear Derek wasn’t going to elaborate on his thoughts or feelings. “Let’s talk about something we have yet to discuss.”

“What would the be?”

“Our sexual adventure.”

It made Derek chuckle. Stiles always got his back when he needed to get out of his head.

“You call that an adventure?” Derek teased him and set himself comfortably on the bed.

“Don’t you? What’d you call a sexual adventure?” Stiles provoked.

Derek licked his lips, thinking of what he should say. Fuck it, he thought. There’s been enough thinking already.

“First I'd pin you down on the bed and only kiss you."

"Hm, been there done that," Stiles said trying to pretend he wasn't completely hooked in every word coming from Derek on the other side of the line.

"I'd bite your neck and start kissing down your chest, would you like that?"

"Yeah, Der," Stiles breathed out.

"I'd like to touch your dick, would you let me, Stiles?"

"Yes," Stiles hissed.

"Are you touching yourself?" Derek asks as he lays his own hand on himself and listens in for Stiles' ragged breathing.

"Yes, but it would be so much better if it were you,” Stiles whined.

“I wish I was with you, too.” Derek sighed. “I would go down on you until you were about to come and then stop.”

“No,” Stiles protested in a moan.

“I’d turn you around and rim you, but I’d still not let you come.”

He could hear Stiles panting over the phone, too worked up to form words. That’s how he wanted him to be when they were together, really turned on.

“You there, Stiles?” Derek called him.

“I’m here,” He responded breathlessly. “Let me come,” Stiles begged.

“I’d let you come only on my dick. Would you like that, Stiles?”

“Yes, please,” Stiles whimpered.

“Do you have your fingers inside yourself?”

“Yeah, two.”

“Can you come untouched for me, babe? Only playing with your ass?” Stiles whined softly at the endearment. 

Derek speeded up the hand on his own dick, touching the sensitive head and thumbing his slit. He moaned thinking about Stiles touching himself all alone, only his voice doing it for him.

Stiles started moaning louder and louder, suddenly he emitted a series of ’ah, ah, ah’s and Derek knew he had his orgasm. Derek went right after him, pinching his nipple and jerking off his dick fast and hard, only his precome as lube. It was rough and slightly painful, but there wasn’t much he could do at that point.

“Was it good for you?” Stiles said after some time, clearly teasing him.

“5/10 wouldn’t recommend,” Derek said feigning indifference.

“HEY!” Stiles protested. “I’m a proud 6/10 on good days.”

“Stiles, on my scale you are 11/10 any day of the week.”

“Aw, what a sweetheart.”

“Fuck you,” Derek chuckled, his previous broody-ness completely forgotten. 

“Hopefully we will and soon!” Stiles' cheeks were hurting from smiling so much.

They resumed their talking to several topics like their little phone sex session hadn’t just happened.

“God, I need to clean up.” Stiles sighed.

“You haven’t yet?” Derek said raising his brow even thought Stiles wouldn’t be able to see.

“No judgment here, Mr. Hale,” Stiles complained.

Derek took a deep breath. “Thank you,” He said after a pause.

“What for?” Stiles said as shuffling was heard on his side of the line as if he was getting up.

“Getting me out of my head. Being you. Everything.” Derek said in a small voice, his tone way too personal, even for them.

“You’re welcome, Der,” Stiles replied in the same tone, a small smile on his lips as he gulped and tried to calm his racing heart at what Derek’s words meant.

“It was a bad day,” Derek confessed. And it felt like the whole day’s tension was leaving him like a balloon deflating. 

“I know, I’m proud of you for going through it, babe.” 

Stiles’ reply left him with a smile on his face as they continued talking idly. After what felt like the twentieth time Stiles yawned, Derek felt selfish for keeping him awake.

“Good night, Stiles.” 

“Good night, Der,” Stiles yawned and waited for the call to end. It didn’t. He fell asleep with Derek’s breathing on the speaker of his phone and he didn’t want to admit how much easier it was for him to just close his eyes and relax.

3.

It became a routine for them. They’d hang out, they’d have sex, they’d talk. Not always in this order. But always something like this.

Derek entered Stiles’ room through the window, it was their routine. Stiles was drowning in papers and books doing research for one of the packs from a neighboring city, he made money from that and Derek was insanely proud. He was getting himself through college doing what he was good at.

Derek liked to silently watch him doing that. He liked to see how his mind worked and how he would get so immersed in it all that he mumbled and aha’d. He was trying to fool himself it was completely normal behavior.

He relished in the fact that Stiles was so comfortable around him that his scent was calm and relaxed when they were by themselves, even when he was doing research and he was a bit stressed the underlying scent always exuded a comfortableness he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Derek took his shoes off and laid back on the bed, getting his book from Stiles bedside table. Maybe they kept a few things over the other house but Derek tried very hard not to think about any of it. He started reading it, the silence comfortable around them except for Stiles occasional grunt or mumble.

After a couple of hours went by, Derek got up and went to the kitchen. He made two grilled cheese sandwich, poured some juice and took it upstairs. He set it on the table on top of all Stiles paper and rubbed his back.

“Eat,” he almost mumbled.

“How did you know I was hungry?” Still said with a smile on his face getting ready to have his first bite.

Derek grabbed the second sandwich and dove in himself. 

“Figures,” Derek shrugged. Stiles smiled at him again, mouth full and cheeks comically round. 

“You take good care of me, Der,” Derek’s wolf preened proudly. He was taking good care of his mate, providing for him. Derek tried to shove down this feeling and gulped at the realization. Mate. Shit.

Stiles took a big sip of his juice and Derek tried to quiet his loud mind. He’d deal later. Much later. So much later that he kind of wished he’d never had to deal with that ever.

Stiles finished off his share and stretched, groaning in the process and sighing.

“Cmon,” Derek took his hand pulling him into bed. They laid down and curled up, Stiles’ back to Derek’s chest. Derek slung an arm around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. 

“Sleep, babe,” Derek whispered. Stiles turned quickly and pecked at his lips, turning back to his original position.

“I feel weird,” Stiles’ voice already sounding sleepy.

“How so?” 

“We didn’t have sex,” Derek frowned at the words.

“I mean, we could,” he answers.

“Nah,” Stiles breathes out. “I like being like this.”

He pressed up against Derek one more time, snuggling up to him before his breathing evened out and he was out cold. He must’ve been exhausted if he fell asleep that fast. Derek placed a soft kiss on his neck before closing his eyes and letting Stiles’ steady breathing lull him to sleep.

They napped for a couple of hours before there was noise around the house, the sheriff knocking on Stiles’ door, opening it a bit only to see the scene before him. 

Derek Hale and his son sound asleep in each other’s arms. They were cuddling and holding hands. One looking for the others’ comfort even when unconscious. He smiled at that. Things had changed and John could see how good of a pair they were. He silently closed the door again and went to his room.

Derek opened his eyes as the sheriff was closing the door and figured that if he was okay with that, Derek would also be and take advantage of the silent approval to relax and sleep over. 

4.

Stiles was so stubborn, it would be the death of him. Literally. Derek had told him not to do anything crazy and alone. Doing something crazy was his default mode, so Stiles wasn’t listening to that part. The alone part, though, he should’ve listened. 

Now he was trapped by a lunatic witch that was threatening him and his whole pack. He was locked down by heavy manacles laced with magic so he couldn’t run away. He had struggled against it and his wrists were rubbed raw. It hurt so much it brought tears to his eyes.

He gulped and looked around to try and find a way to escape when he heard the witch laugh.

“You’re not escaping me, silly,” Her hair was wild and her eyes were wide.

“Aw, really? but I had an appointment at 5.”

“You think you’re funny, Spark, but I’m destroying everything you know and love.”

“Do you mind letting me in on your plans?” Stiles needed her to talk, he was in the dark and he needed the information to help his pack.

“Wouldn’t you like that?”

This is was what was making Stiles restless. She wouldn’t tell him anything. Only threats and never how she’d do it. The previous monster he faced always told him what they had planned. He couldn’t wait for Derek to arrive and free him.

“I’m hoping he comes, too,” Stiles had snapped at the words. 

“Wha-?”

“Derek,” The witch shrugged. “I’m waiting for him, silly.”

“Are you- are you in my head?” Stiles' hands were shaking now. A cold shiver of fear went down his throat.

“Oh, wouldn’t you want to know that?”

He tried using his own magic to protect his thoughts, to cut any kind of connection they had. It didn’t work one bit. Apparently, the manacles cut down his magic as well. She seemed to know too much and Stiles couldn’t stop his thoughts from being all over the place.

Stiles was in danger and he knew it, his breathing was ragged and his heartbeat was going crazy. He knew Derek was coming to rescue him, he could feel it in his bones. He just wasn’t sure if he would be there on time and it scared him the most.

He felt like crying and he never cried in situations like this. It was all scary and knew. He was afraid for Derek and his pack. They were all in danger because he made a wrong call and fucked up. He thought of dying and leaving his father.

He knew Derek would look after his dad if the situation came to it. He thought of Derek again, he couldn’t fathom how he would deal. Stiles hurt just thinking of it. Derek didn’t deserve to lose someone else in his life. He deserved someone who wouldn’t make such bad decisions and put himself and the people he loves in such imminent danger.

He couldn’t even think of Derek dying because of this situation. No. He wouldn’t go there. His breathing was already irregular and he could feel the cold sweat going down his back and his clammy hands. He was going to have a panic attack right here. Holy shit.

He didn’t have much time to over analyze what was happening to him because soon enough a loud crash was heard and a tall woman entered the room. For the first time, Stiles saw the witch looking scared.

“What the hell are you doing, Lisandra?” Her voice echoed through the room. Stiles stood still, holding his breath. Until he saw who was behind the woman.

Derek was standing there with his arms crossed and beta shifted. Stiles could almost feel the rage emanating from him. His eyes were red and his breathing was a little irregular. He was looking around the room as if he was looking for something. 

Their eyes locked and Stiles sighed in relief for the first time that night. He could feel the tension in his shoulders give out and he could cry with how happy he was in seeing Derek there. His vision got blurry and he realized he was really crying.

Derek helped him to get free and gathered him in his arms tenderly. He cradled him on his arms, a warm hug. Stiles wept quietly in his shoulder. Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair and pulled away touching his face like it was the most precious thing in the world. He wiped the tears from Stiles’ cheeks with his thumbs.

Stiles realized he had shifted back to human and he pulled him close, clashing their lips together in a kiss. The two women were still arguing. Stiles could make out some words as “innocent”, “out of your mind” and “banned”. After the last one, he heard an awful screech coming from the witch and he didn’t want to stay to see what was going to happen next.

Grabbing Derek by the hand and ran from the compound and into the forest. At some point, Derek picked Stiles up and they reached the rest of the pack in a few moments. Derek was slightly out of breath and Stiles was just now realizing he was alive and the rest of his pack as well.

“What the fuck happened there?” Stiles asked still a bit in shock.

“That was the head of the witches and the one that kept you hostage was breaking like a million rules,” Scott let him in on the information.

“Oh,” Stiles nodded.

“Dude, you gotta stop doing this crazy shit,” Scott said and the rest of the pack nodded seeming tired.

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles’ voice was small. He looked at Derek and he had a stoic look on his face, like he always did in the past, as if he was trying to hide away all his feelings. Stiles thought they were past that.

They all started to run home and Stile found himself in Derek’s arms one more time as they headed to the Hale house. He was tired and emotionally exhausted to argue or fight, so he just rested his head onto Derek’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Stiles, we’re here,” Derek called him softly. Stiles opened his eyes and his head was throbbing. He nodded and rested against Derek’s chest once more.

He felt Derek sigh and get in the house. He felt a soft mattress below himself and he turned to get comfortable. He was too tired to complain when Derek undressed him. He opened his eyes slightly when Derek walked way.

“Stay, please,” Stiles said and reached out a hand. Derek huffed but undressed and laid by Stiles’ side.

They were facing each other and the look Derek was giving him was too warm and worried to be ignored, the lecture would come later, Stiles knew, but it was nice knowing Derek cared. Stiles kissed Derek softly, a small and quick peck on the lips. And soon they were sound asleep.

5.

The lecture had come, Stiles and Derek had screamed and cried and then they had kissed furiously. The points they made flew over each other’s heads even though Stiles apologized later when they were cuddling naked on the bed.

Derek had hummed and pinched him on the side. Stiles yelped and slapped his arm. They hugged and called the fight quits. They were too stubborn to say anything else and Stiles relished in the idea Derek would be there to call him out on his bullshit and make him see the big picture.

It had been a few days since the incident and the pack was all gathered to pack night. It was basically a movie night was they made puppy piles and fought over the movie choice. These nights were even more special lately because life was crazy for all of them with school, work, relationships, and distance. 

As usual, they all argued and complained over the movie they'd watch and Derek sat on the couch looking at his pack. It was still surreal to him he had people in his life that cared and stayed. 

They settled on "Gone Girl" (actually, Lydia chose it and nobody wanted to question her) and Stiles got up to grab popcorn for them. They all sat either on the couch available or the floor. There were lots of pillows on the floor and Derek wondered what they all had come from.

Stiles came back to the living room and as soon as his ass touched the seat beside Derek he was on the man, head resting on Derek’s chest and so close he was almost on his lap. Derek seemed unfazed and wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist moving him until both of them were comfortable enough.

The rest of the pack started eyeing each other, they smelled the utter comfort and love coming from the couple. They started questioning themselves if they had lost something in Derek and Stiles’ lives because now they smelled like DerekandStiles but at the same time they didn’t tell them anything.

Scott was frowning a little and Isaac looked so confused the other boy kissed him on the cheek. As Isaac looked up at him he shrugged and focused on the movie.

Derek and Stiles seemed unaware of their pack’s confusion. They continued to be on each other’s pockets and Stiles made a few comments on the movie, Derek just nodded along or hummed in understanding.

“Oh my god, no, she didn’t!” Stiles gasped and Derek snorted. “Der, oh my god!” He whispered.

The night went on and the rest of the people in the room was certain that they were somewhat together in a relationship. When the movie ended they fleet from there, the mood had definitely shifted as Derek started running his fingers through Stiles’ hair and they wouldn't be staying to see what would happen next.

They said their goodbyes and Derek walked them to the door, Stiles by his side. To their friends, it seemed as if a married couple was saying goodbye to their friends after a nice visit. They guessed it wasn’t too far from the truth. 

As the last person walked out of the door and it was firmly closed, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him softly. It didn’t take long for Derek to push him closer and deepen the kiss.

Stiles started walking them to the bedroom but it was taking too long so he disconnected their lips and Derek whined. He didn’t let Stiles get too far, plastering himself to his back. Stiles chuckled and dragged him to the bedroom.

As soon as they reached the room Derek turned him around and kissed him. Only this time it wasn’t all hunger and lust, it was softness and care. He kissed with such tenderness that it startled not only Stiles but himself. It's hard to say when things had changed 

Now there wasn’t an urgent lust to be acted on but a tenderness to be appreciated. They took their time taking each other’s clothes off. It was giggles and soft conversation, Derek never had this kind of intimacy before. Of course, he had had sex with his exes but it was never this quiet appreciation, this softness. It had always been all about lust and want. Not that he didn’t with Stiles only there was so much more than that.

He laid on the bed and Stiles straddled him. He leaned down to kiss Derek once again and he ran his hands down Stiles’ back pulling him even closer. They were touching from head to hips and it still didn’t quite feel enough so he reached for the bedside table and grabbed the lube from inside the single drawer.

He ran one hand through Stiles' hair as the other breached his hole. Stiles gasped and arched his back for more contact. Derek circled the edge of Stiles hole only slightly pressing in. Stiles whined and frowned, making Derek ruffle a laugh. 

“C’ mon, Der,” Stiles complained.

”Won’t you beg for it, babe?” 

“Only if I need to, I’m not above it,” He mumbled through a moan. 

Derek took mercy on him and pressed his finger in. He felt more than heard the sigh Stiles let out, his head was buried on his shoulder and he was whimpering quietly as Derek added another finger and massaged his prostate.

“Wanna ride you,” Stiles was panting. 

“Yeah, yes, okay.”

Derek scissored his fingers one last time before taking them out. He wiped them on the bedding and watched as Stiles shifted and sat up. He slicked Derek’s dick up and Derek could take his eyes from Stiles’ face. His pupils were huge and he was biting his lip. 

Derek had always found Stiles to be beautiful, but lately, he had been looking stunning. His eyes shone brighter and he seemed to glow. He was happy and it showed. Derek liked to think he had a part in it. 

As Stiles sat on him, both of them groaned in pleasure. He sank down little by little, savoring the stretch and the slight burn that came with it. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he bottomed out. 

Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ thighs and squeezed a little. It grounded them and Stiles put his hands on Derek’s chest for leverage. He started moving his hips in circles and then up and down. 

The rhythm started increasing and Stiles pants and moans were the loudest sound in the room right along with Derek grunts and praise.

“Stiles, ah, you’re beautiful,” Derek panted. “Damn, babe.”

“Ahn, Der,” Stiles whined. He was getting too tired, his thighs burning with the effort. “More,” He complained. “I need more.”

Derek suddenly shifted them and changed their positions. Hovering over Stiles, he penetrated him once again and started thrusting fast and hard. Stiles began moaning even louder if that was even possible.

“Yes, fuck- Der, you’re too good, fuck,” Stiles chanted like a mantra. Reaching for him and running his blunt nails.

Derek places his hands on Stiles’ lower back and lifted it an inch, it made the whole angle change and he was hitting his prostate with every thrust. It didn’t take long for both start to feel the slight pressure of orgasm build up and their release came soon after. 

Stiles came untouched between their bellies as Derek thrust a few more times before coming inside of him. They were out of breath and smiling.

“Fuck, Mr. Hale, you know how to do it.”

“Well, it was my pleasure,” Stiles snorted and hugged him close. He never thought he’d have this kind of true intimacy with someone. It felt so good to just exist and feel loved and comfortable enough to be himself.

“We should take a shower,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ shoulder. He was resting on top of him for the last few moments and Stiles just gathered him closer in his arms. 

“Bath?” Stiles tried.

“Deal,” Derek started getting up and Stiles wrapped himself around him like a koala. His legs around his waist and arms hugging his shoulders.

He carried them to the bathroom and started filling up the bathtub. They just sat there on the edge of the bathtub in each other’s arms silently. Stiles couldn’t keep quiet for long, though. He started blabbing about some research he was doing on druids and Derek let him go on and on, not really focusing on every word but the sound of his voice. 

He pulled them apart a little and connected their lips while Stiles was still mid-sentence. Stiles smiled into it and leaned in to get more contact. The kiss never evolved to something more. They kept it chaste and simple, lips moving against each other as if they had all the time in the world. Maybe they did.

+1.  
The next morning things were just fine for them, it wasn’t uncommon for Stiles to sleepover after the nights they spent together. It was, actually, the most ordinary thing of all of it. Stiles was used to staying over so he never even questioned if he should stay the night or not. There wasn’t much space for questions and second guessing between them, they had known each other for years at this point. They had seen their worst and their best. There wasn’t much to hide. 

The pack arrived for breakfast and was eyeing them weirdly. It wasn’t uncommon in itself to see Stiles só comfortable around Derek. It was uncommon that he had cuddled Derek the whole night the day before. What they didn’t know that was also uncommon was that Stiles woke him up with small kisses all over his face and Derek gave him the most sleepy and beautiful smile Stiles has ever seen, the bunny teeth even more prominent that close. They had a lazy make out session before getting up.

It was uncommon that Derek made Stiles favorite dish for breakfast and served him first with a small smile on his face and a kiss on his lips as the pack was getting in. They were all kind of frozen in the doorway smelling happiness and love all over the house. It was uncommon that Stiles was wearing Derek's clothes proudly. 

“So you’re finally official?” Erika asked. They had finally come in and were scattered around all eyes on the couple in the kitchen. 

“Uh, what do you mean?” Stiles said having no clue about what she was talking about and stuffing his face with bacon. 

“Ugh,” the whole pack grunted.

“Get your shit together, oh my god,” Scott said and stormed out of the house, being quickly followed by the rest of them. 

Stiles and Derek were frozen in the middle of the kitchen. Stiles got up from the stool and sat up on the isle counter facing Derek. He looked uncertain and bit his lip, his thoughts were going a thousand miles per hour. 

“I guess I know what they are talking about,” He finally spoke up.

“Do you?” 

“Yeah,” Derek was silent for a long time so stiles spoke up again. 

“We’re boyfriends, aren’t we?” 

Derek's mouth curled into a small smile, shy and reserved. The one that was for Stiles' eyes only.

“Come here, Sourwolf,” Stiles made grabby hands and Derek huffed.

“It’s been some time since you last called me that.” 

“It’s been a long time since you’ve last been this emotionally constipated.”

“I guess you are too if we’ve been in a relationship this long without actually talking about it,” Derek teased him.

“I hate when you’re right, now kiss me.”

“That I can do,” Derek was between Stiles' legs and had his arms around his hips. Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s neck and they kissed deeply, it didn’t change anything for Stiles and it startled him out of the kiss. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles gasped and whispered. “I love you.” 

Derek chuckled. “duh? I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the cutie at work who suggested Lisandra as the witch name lol


End file.
